Window beyond Window
by Faychimen
Summary: Kim Seokjin dan Min Yoongi merupakan teman masa kecil yang tinggal di apartemen terpisah yang bersebelahan. Mereka bisa menatap satu sama lain dan berbincang-bincang melalui jendela masing-masing kamar mereka yang juga bersebelahan. Namun justru karena itulah, rahasia Yoongi terungkap ketika Seokjin melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang nakal dibalik jendela kamarnya. BTS Jin x Suga
1. Chapter 1

_**a BTS FanFiction / College! AU Jin x Suga / Remake of a manhwa by Lee Aru, Window beyond Window.**_

.

.

.

 **Hei**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kau masih tidur?**

 **Kau memintaku untuk membangunkanmu di hari pertama kuliah**

Aku menatap layar ponselku yang menampilkan ruang obrolanku dengan Seokin, masih belum mendapatkan balasan darinya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun juga.." Jemariku kembali mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselku. ".. aku duluan."

Kalimat yang kuucapkan bahkan belum selesai kuketik, saat Seokjin muncul secara tiba-tiba dari jendela yang berada tepat berseberangan dengan jendela kamarku. "Yoongi- _ah_!"

"Kau berisik."

.

 _Aku memiliki seorang teman sejak taman kanak-kanak, namanya Kim Seokjin._

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Protes Seokjin, panik.

Aku berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaraku, "Sudah. Kau sudah bangun, kan?" Tanyaku, dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membangunkan seseorang melalui _Ka-Talk_?!" Protesnya lagi. "Berangkat bersama, ya? Tunggu aku!"

"Kita berangkat.." Aku memberi jeda pada kalimatku untuk melirik arloji yang kukenakan, sebelum kembali melanjutkannya, ".. sepuluh menit lagi."

"Sepuluh menit?!" Seokjin mengulangi kalimat itu dengan sedikit penekanan dan matanya yang membulat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku duluan." Kataku.

" _Yah_! Aku akan kembali secepatnya, pokoknya tunggu aku!" Katanya dengan tatapan memelas, terlihat begitu panik.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah bersiap-siap." Jawabku sekenanya.

Setelah kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan, Seokjin langsung berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi jendela. Sementara kedua mataku masih saja menatap kearahnya hingga punggungnya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Aah, aku pasti sudah gila." Aku menghela nafas seraya menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan salah satu tanganku. Sial, dia bahkan terlihat sangat manis ketika baru bangun tidur.

 _Aku menyukai temanku itu._

.

.

.

 _Pertama kali aku menyadari kalau aku menyukainya adalah ketika tahun pertama di sekolah menengah._

 _Saat itu, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya._

 _Seperti hari itu, misalnya._

.

 _ **Bukannya memperhatikan sang guru menjelaskan materi, aku justru sibuk menatapnya, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari tatapanku dan membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain secara spontan.**_

 _ **Sial. Kenapa si brengsek ini terlihat semakin tampan hari ini. Kenapa juga aku harus menghindari tatapannya?!**_

 _ **Baru saja aku berniat untuk mencatat materi yang tertulis di papan tulis, tanganku malah menyenggol pulpenku hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding.**_

 _ **Niatku untuk mengambil pulpen itu kuurungkan karena tangan seseorang berhasil meraihnya terlebih dulu.**_

" _ **Ini dia, pulpenmu." Seokjin meraih pulpen itu dan mengulurkannya padaku. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah tampan sialan itu.**_

" _ **Oh, terima kasih."**_

.

 _Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memanfaatkan momen sepele seperti itu sehari-hari._

.

.

.

 _Hingga akhirnya enam tahun berlalu._

Suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat itu mengusik peperhatianku. Namun sebelum aku sempat menoleh, tiba-tiba Seokjin menerjangku dengan tangannya yang melingkari tubuhku dari belakang.

"Min Yoongi~!"

" _Ack_!"

"Jahatnya! Kukira kita akan berangkat bersama!"

"Menjauhlah, _idiot_. Biarkan aku pergi!" Aku meronta guna melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuhku. Namun pergerakanku itu justru membuat wajahku menjadi berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Terlalu tekat, jantungku bahkan berdetak semakin cepat karenanya.

"Pergi kau, sialan!" Umpatku sembari menyundulkan kepalaku ke wajahnya.

" _Yah_!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang kembali memerah dan meremas bagian kaus yang kukenakan. Sial, yang tadi benar-benar mengejutkanku.

 _Kim Seokjin tumbuh bersama kakak perempuannya, jadi ia terbiasa bersikap manis dan_ skinship _adalah sesuatu yang wajar baginya._

 _Tapi tetap saja itu mengejutkan orang-orang sekitarnya._

 _Terutama aku._

Begitu detak jantungku kembali menemukan temponya, aku langsung mendapati Seokjin yang tengah menatapku dengan wajah ingin menangis yang dibuat-buat dan tangannya yang memegangi bagian wajahnya yang sepertinya terkena sundulan kepalaku.

Lihat sisi baiknya, ia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Sisi buruknya? Ia terlihat semakin manis.

"Ah, maaf, apa itu sakit?" Kekhawatiran tiba-tiba menyelimutiku, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukainya.

"Apa kau sebegitunya tak menyukaiku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Seokjin malah kembali bertanya dengan wajah sedihnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Baiklah, sudah berapa kali aku menyebutkan kata 'manis'?

Jangan lagi. Jangan membuat wajahku memerah lagi, Kim Seokjin.

"A-ah, bukan begitu, aku hanya.." Aku berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk dijadikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal, "Ah, cuaca belakangan ini benar-benar panas, tapi AC di kamarku malah rusak. Benar! Karena itu! Kau tahu, _mood_ -ku menjadi jelek karena itu, makanya.."

"AC di kamarmu rusak? Kalau begitu kau bisa datang ke kamarku dan kita bisa tidur bersama untuk sementara." Kata Seokjin.

Tidur bersama.

Tidur bersama?

Seketika, wajahku kembali memerah.

"L-lupakan. Lebih baik aku memanggil tukang reparasi." Aku mempercepat langkahku, berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahku pada Seokjin.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kata Seokjin seraya mengejar langkahku.

"Makanya jalan yang cepat, dasar lamban!"

.

.

.

"Sekian untuk hari ini. Terima kasih." Maka dengan kalimat yang diselesaikan oleh sang dosen, berakhirlah kelas kali ini.

Satu persatu hingga sekumpulan mahasiswa keluar dari ruang kelas, begitu juga denganku dan Seokjin yang kini berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor kampus.

Aku meraih ponselku di saku celanaku, memastikan bahwa yang barusan adalah kelas terakhirku untuk hari ini. "Kau ada kelas lagi setelah ini?" Tanyaku pada Seokjin.

"Ya, Seni Liberal 1 dan itu berarti aku harus pergi jauh-jauh ke gedung kesenian." Jawab Seokjin, menghela nafas. "Ah, aku juga.." Belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang mahasiswi tiba-tiba menabraknya dengan segelas _ice coffee_ yang ia bawa hingga tumpah dan mengenai kemeja yang Seokjin kenakan.

"Astaga, maafkan aku!" Gadis itu memekik, "Aah, apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak bisa mengganti rugi sekarang, tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa membersihkan noda itu untukmu." Ujarnya, panik? Atau mungkin pura-pura panik?

Ya, sepertinya ia sengaja.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kata Seokjin.

Aku mengamati interaksi keduanya, lalu pandanganku beralih hanya pada Seokjin.

 _Tinggi tubuh lebih dari 180 cm, wajah tampan namun juga cantik yang membuat siapapun berpaling menatapnya, kemudian kepribadian yang cerah dan menawan._

 _Kemanapun Kim Seokjin pergi, ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia adalah sosok yang diinginkan semua orang._

"Oh, lihat, dia berbicara denga Seokjin."

"Mencari kesempatan, _eoh_?"

"Betapa beruntungnya ia."

 _Sedari dulu, 'kecelakaan' dan bisik-bisik disekitarnya seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Meskipun begitu, Seokjin masih saja memancarkan kharismanya._

 _Faktanya, kepribadiannya yang kelewat cerah itu justru menyulitkannya._

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau menghubungiku nanti jadi aku bisa membayar untuk _laundry_ kemejamu." Mahasiswi itu masih bersikeras, rupanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Kini Seokjin terlihat semakin kesulitan untuk menyanggah mahasiswi itu.

 _Selama bertahun-tahun, aku sudah biasa berada disampingnya, dan adalah sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan untuknya, setiap kali 'kecelakaan' seperti ini terjadi._

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara, setelah selama beberapa saat menjadi pengamat diantara mereka. "Hei, bukannya kau seharusnya pergi ke gedung kesenian? Sebaiknya kau bergegas." Kataku seraya menepuk punggung Seokjin.

"O-oh ya, kau benar." Seokin sedikit membungkuk. "Ah, maaf. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi."

"T-tunggu!" Mahasiswi itu masih saja berusaha menahannya. Beruntung karena Seokjin sudah tak lagi mengindahkan kalimatnya dan berjalan menjauhi sang mahasiswi.

.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi- _ah_. Berkat dirimu, aku berhasil keluar hidup-hidup!"

"Bukan masalah besar, kau tahu aku selalu melakukan itu hampir setiap hari." Aku melirik bercak cokelat gelap yang menodai kemeja yang Seokjin kenakan. "Omong-omong, bukankah noda itu terlalu banyak?"

"Tak apa, aku akan membersihkannya nanti." Seokjin melirik kemejanya. "Untuk sekarang, kurasa tak masalah."

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya, "Jadi, apa dia tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" Tetang mahasiswi tadi, maksudku.

"Hah? Apa?" Seokjin kembali bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. "Kopinya?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Aku memutuskan untuk mengurungkan pertanyaan tak penting yang sempat melintas di benakku. "Berikan bajumu padaku, kau tak mungkin berkeliaran dengan baju seperti itu." Kataku lagi, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Trik yang digunakan mahasiswi tadi boleh juga, omong-omong.

"Kau akan mencucinya? Terima kasih kalau begitu!" Seokjin lantas membuka kemeja yang melapisi kaus yang ia kenakan, kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah menerima uluran kemejanya, aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. "Aku duluan, kalau begitu."

"Tentu, sampai jumpa nanti!"

.

.

.

"Ah, panasnya." Keluhku seraya mengibaskan kaus yang kukenakan, berharap tindakanku itu dapat memberikan sedikit angin. Musim panas di Seoul benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kapan musim gugur datang? Ini kan sudah bulan Semptember.."

Setibanya di kamarku, aku langsung meraih remot AC, namun mesin itu tak kunjung menyala meskipun aku sudah menekan _power_ berkali-kali. "Ah, aku lupa kalau AC-nya rusak."

Jika mesin pendingin ruangan itu tak bisa bekerja, maka satu-satunya sumber angin yang dapat kuperoleh hanyalah angin yang berhembus dari luar. Aku lantas beranjak menuju sisi jendela untuk membukanya. Begitu membuka jendela, aku kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi. Kembali teringat akan wajah baru bangun tidur Seokjin yang tak bisa dilewatkan, apalagi dengan ekspresi paniknya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aah." Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur sembari memeluk kemeja Seokjin yang kubawa pulang. "Untung saja kita sudah dekat sejak dulu. Kau terlalu populer sekarang, pasti akan sulit mendekatimu."

Aku mendekatkan kemejanya ke wajahku dan mengendusinya. "Aah, harum."

"Kim Seokjin.."

.

.

.

 _ **Kim Seokjin tengah berada diatasku, sedikit menindih tubuhku. Salah satu tangannya bermain di dadaku, dengan bibir penuhnya yang memagut bibirku, melumatnya penuh nafsu.**_

" _ **Aah.." Aku membuka mulutku, memberi akses masuk bagi lidahnya. Lidahku pun menyambutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya, saling bertukar saliva. "Ngh.." Aku sedikit melenguh ketika ia akhirnya menyudahi permainan lidahnya untuk kemudian menatapku.**_

" _ **Yoongi-**_ **ah** _ **.."**_

" _ **Kim Seokjin?"**_

" _ **Yoongi, aku menyukaimu." Seokjin lantas membalikkan tubuhku dan menarik turun celana yang kukenakan hingga menampilkan pantat juga lubang pantatku."**_

" _ **Aku akan memasukkannya."**_

" _ **Hei, tunggu!" Aku meronta ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek lubang pantatku. "Aku bilang, tunggu!"**_

 _ **Tanpa mengindahkan kalimatku, Seokjin langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang pantatku dalam sekali hentakan. Setelah penisnya terbenam seluruhnya di dalam, Seokjin mulai bergerak maju dan mundur, mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan lagi penisnya ke dalam, dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.**_

 _ **Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali memagut bibirku, kali ini dengan permainan lidah yang lebih liar dari sebelumnya, diiringi dengan penisnya yang meghentak lubang senggamaku semakin kasar.**_

.

.

.

Tentu saja itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, itu hanyalah imajinasiku semata.

.

"Ah.."

 _Aku memiliki seorang teman sejak taman kanak-kanak._

"Hh.."

 _Sampai-sampai aku bermain dengan pantatku hingga berdenyut._

" _Ngh.."_

 _Aku menyukainya._

Tanganku masih sibuk mengeluarkan kemudian memasukkan kembali dildo pada lubang pantatku, membayangkan kalau benda yang bermain dengan lubangku adalah penisnya.

"Kim Seokjin.."

.

 _Kau tahu, Kim Seokjin, kita telah berteman selama lima belas tahun lamanya._

 _Apa yang kulakukan dibalik jendela yang bersebelahan denganmu.._

 _Apa yang sejujurnya kupikirkan tentangmu selama itu.._

 _Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, brengsek._

 _._

 _Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui perasaanku seumur hidupmu._

.

"Haa.. Aah.." Kenikmatan sedari tadi kurasakan membuatku seakan melupakan dunia. Alam bawah sadarku masih sibuk menjelajahi imajinasi liar bersama Seokjin, hingga mataku terasa terlalu berat untuk terbuka barang sedikit.

Salahkan udara yang begitu panas hingga membuatku lupa untuk menutup jendela atau bahkan tirai jendela.

Karena saat aku berhasil membuka mataku, di sanalah Seokjin berdiri, dibalik jendela kamarnya, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

Seokjin kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menjauh bersamaan dengan diriku yang akhirnya mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatanku.

.

.

.

 _Kim Seokjin.._

 _Kalaupun akhirnya kau tahu,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau tidak seharusnya tahu_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

 **Ini gila.**

 **Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, saya kira saya benar-benar akan berhenti menulis selamanya. Tapi** _ **manhwa**_ **karya Lee Aru ini benar-benar tidak bisa dilewatkan. Karenanya, saya malah kembali lagi kesini dan menulis lagi, dan lagi-lagi ini adalah tulisan bertema** _ **yaoi**_ **dan** _ **Rate M**_ **lagi.**

 **Menyebalkan.**

 **Saya sudah berbuat terlalu banyak dosa.**

 **Ah, sudahlah. Biarlah kesegsaraan ini saya sendiri yang merasakannya.**

 **Omong-omong, adakah yang sudah membaca** _ **manhwa**_ _ **Window beyond Window**_ **juga? Saya harap kalian memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan saya, karena sial, Ginu dan Yubin terlalu menggemaskan. Sial. Saat pertama kali membacanya, saya kira Ginu adalah** _ **uke**_ **dan Yubin adalah** _ **seme**_ **karena** _ **yah**_ **, kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana penampilan Ginu yang memang terlihat cantik dan manis, meskipun sebenarnya Yubin juga manis kalau sedang tersipu, ditambah dengan tingkat** _ **tsundere**_ **Yubin yang kelewat parah itu juga menambah kadar manisnya. Astaga. Gemas sekali.**

 **Untuk kalian yang belum membaca, saya sangat merekomendasikan** _ **manhwa**_ **ini. Oh ya, saat membaca tulisan ini, adakah dari kalian yang mengira bahwa Seokjin adalah** _ **uke**_ **-nya? Hahaha. Untuk memperjelas saja, di bagian akhir kalian juga sudah mengetahui kalau Yoongi bermain dengan lubangnya,** _ **yah**_ **, karena memang Yoongi yang sebenarnya adalah** _ **uke**_ **. Pada** _ **manhwa**_ **sebenarnya, Ginu (Seokjin) memang tipikal berwajah tampan namun juga manis disaat bersamaan. Sedangkan Yubin (Yoongi) merupakan tipikal** _ **uke tsundere**_ **, begitulah.**

 **Tadinya saya berniat untuk membuat** _ **pairing**_ _ **NamJin**_ **atau** _ **MinYoon**_ **, tapi** _ **image**_ **cantik dan manis seperti Ginu tidak akan cocok pada Namjoon atau Jimin, menurut saya. Jadi, ya sudah, saya mengambil perwakilan dari mereka saja, Seokjin dan Yoongi. Seokjin memang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus cantik, kan? Kalau Yoongi, sepertinya kita tak perlu meragukan sifat** _ **tsundere**_ **-nya itu.**

 **Ini adalah** _ **remake**_ **pertama yang saya buat. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap setelah saya menghilang, karena sepertinya saya telah kehilangan kemampuan menulis saya. Meskipun memiliki banyak inspirasi, saya selalu kebingungan untuk memulai. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan** **WB** **?** _ **Sigh**_ **.**

 **Oh ya, mengenai tulisan-tulisan saya yang sebelumnya, saya tidak berjanji akan melanjutkannya, jadi sekali lagi, jangan terlalu berharap. Tapi tetap saja, saya tidak menutup kemungkinan akan melanjutkannya.**

 **Terkhusus untuk** _ **Bad Enough**_ **, saya sudah lama memikirkannya, sejak sebelum saya menghilang dari sini. Saya berpikiran untuk merombak ulang ceritanya dari awal, karena menurut saya alurnya terlalu cepat dan beberapa bagian tidak masuk akal, menurut saya, sepertinya saya perlu melakukan riset sebelum menulis sesuatu. Sayangnya, selama saya menghilang, saya belum mempersiapkan apapun, jadi sekali lagi jangan terlalu berharap untuk kelanjutan** _ **Bad Enough**_ **. Ampuni saya.** _ **Hiks**_ **.**

 **Kalian bisa mengetahui permasalahan saya dalam menulis disini dan juga rencana saya untuk** _ **Bad Enough**_ **di** _ **fic**_ **milik** **Kimaudrlie** **yang berjudul** _ **My Teacher My Husband**_ **pada** _ **author's note**_ **di** _ **chapter**_ **3\. ( www . fanfiction s /12006670/3/My-Teacher-My-Husband)**

 **Berhubung saya masih belum mampu menciptakan cerita yang berkualitas, saya akan mencoba menulis lagi dengan** _ **remake**_ **ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya, ya.**

 **Dalam rangka memupuk rasa percaya diri dan semangat untuk melanjutkan tulisan ini sesegera mungkin, saya membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua untuk memberi tanggapan, kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian mengenai tulisan ini. Kalian bisa membantu saya dengan cara** _ **Review**_ **, dan tentu saja saya akan merasa sangat berterima kasih karena itu benar-benar membatu saya.**

 **Terima kasih!**

.

.

.

 **a** _ **Review**_ **, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a BTS FanFiction / College! AU Jin x Suga / Remake of a manhwa by Lee Aru, Window beyond Window.**_

.

.

.

" _ **Yoongi-ah." Seokjin tengah berdiri dengan sebuah dildo di tangannya, kemudian ia bertanya, "Ini milikmu, kan?"**_

" _ **S-seokjin? Bagaimana bisa kau.."**_

 _ **Salah satu tangan Seokjin yang lainnya ia letakkan bersebelahan dengan keplaku, menyentuh sisi dinding. Sementara ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku dan membuatku terpojok di sudut dinding. "Kau seharusnya menyimpan benda seperti ini sebagaimana semestinya, jangan meninggalkannya sembarangan." Katanya kemudian.**_

" _ **Apa kau menggunakan benda ini sembari memikirkanku?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan nada suara yang semakin rendah.**_

" _ **Apakah.." Ia semakin mendekat dan mengarahkan dildo yang ia pegang kearah wajahku. ".. Kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?"**_

" _ **T-tidak.."**_

 **A-aku.. Kau hanya..**

" _ **Apa kau sudah puas hanya dengan ini?" Tanyanya kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada dildo itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kedua tangannya lalu beralih mencengkram bahuku. "Jangan seperti itu."**_

" _ **Apa kau ingin mencoba yang lebih nyata?" Seokjin semakin merendahkan nada suaranya hingga hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, namun dengan begitu ia justru membuatku bergidik, terlebih dirinya yang terus mendekat dan memojokkan diriku hingga akhirnya tubuhku merosot jatuh ke lantai.**_

 _ **Kemudian Seokjin berlutut. "Hmm?" Ia kembali memojokkanku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuat wajahku semakin memerah.**_

 _ **Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawabnya, Seokjin tiba-tiba menarik turun celana yang kukenakan.**_

" _ **T-tunggu!"**_

 _ **Alih-alih mengindahkan protesku, Seokjin justru menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah mengeras dibalik balutan celananya pada selangkanganku. "Kau menginginkan ini, kan?"**_

 _ **Mataku membulat dan tenggorokanku terasa tercekat saat Seokjin terus menggodaku dengan penisnya.**_

" _ **Kim Seokjin.."**_

 _ **Seokjin kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang itu dan kembali penisnya bersentuhan dengan lubang pantatku tanpa pembatas sehelai kainpun.**_

 _ **Wajahku semakin memerah saat aku merasakan kepala penisnya mulai memasuki lubang senggamaku yang sudah berkedut.**_

 _ **Aku mulai terbuai dengan hawa nafsu dan imajinasi liar yang mungkin akan segera terjadi, membuatku tanpa sadar menghentikan protes dan justru memejamkan mata, menantikan, bahkan menikmati momen itu.**_

 _ **Bukannya hentakan atau bahkan gesekan barang sedikit yang kurasakan, aku justru merasakan sesuatu mendekati telingaku dan itu adalah Seokjin.**_

 _ **Ia berbisik tepat di telingaku, "Yoongi benar-benar masum."**_

.

.

.

"Hah.."

Aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran, jantung berdegup kencang, dan..

.. Sesuatu yang basah di balik celanaku.

"Ugh.."

Detik berikutnya, aku langsung bangkit dari posisi tidur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan celana dalamku.

"Aku mesum, kau benar."

.

.

.

 _Kim Seokjin mulai muncul di mimpiku sejak tahun kedua di sekolah menengah._

 _Semula, yang muncul hanyalah wajahnya._

" _ **Seokjin-ah.."**_

 _ **Seokjin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, kemudian ia membuka kancing seragamku dan mulai meraba tubuhku.**_

 _Belum selesai sampai disitu, semakin lama mimpiku menjadi semakin liar._

 _Semakin liar, hingga hal semacam itu pun terjadi dalam mimpiku._

" _ **Ah.." Aku terbangun dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar. Mataku membulat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja kumimpikan.**_

" _ **A-aku.. Menjadi submisif?"**_

 _Itu adalah mimpi basah pertamaku._

 _ **Setelah benar-benar menyadarinya, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi.**_

 _ **Sembari membersihkan celana dalamku, beberapa hal melintas di benakku dan membuatku semakin memikirkan hal itu. "Tidak, tidak, posisi bukan masalahnya."**_

 _Melakukan hal seperti itu bersama Kim Seokjin.._

 _ **Tiba-tiba, sekelebat ingatan tentang mimpi barusan kembali menyeruak, berhasil membuat wajahku menjadi merah padam. Aku dan Seokjin melakukan hal seperti itu di dalam mimpiku.**_

 _Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi, dia terlalu berbeda dariku._

 _ **Tapi, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi submisif..**_

 _ **Hah.**_

 _ **Sontak, aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri dan sedikit menjambaknya. Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila, membayangkan Kim Seokjin menjadi**_ **partner** _ **-ku.**_

 _Tapi, hal seperti itu.._

 _Apapun yang kulakukan, dia tak akan tahu, kan?_

 _ **Aku menghela nafas dan menggaruk leherku yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu di internet..**_

 _ **Atau mungkin tidak?**_

 _._

 _Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan bagaimana cara masturbasi yang berbeda dari para lelaki pada umumnya,_

.

 _Bermain dengan lubang pantatku sendiri._

.

.

.

Aku sedang bekerja di _café_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus. Hingga akhirnya Seokjin datang kemari dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

 _Aku tidak mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengan lelaki ini lagi._

"Kau tidak akan melayani pesananku?" Suara Seokjin akhirnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Benar, benar. Jangan campur adukkan masalah pribadimu dengan pekerjaan, Yoongi.

"Ah benar, a-apa yang ingin kau minum?"

" _Iced latte_!" Jawab Seokjin dengan lantang.

"Dengan gula tambahan?"

" _Yeah_!"

"Harganya 4,500 won." Kataku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari mesin kasir dan beralih menatapnya.

"Ini dia." Seokjin mengulurkan sejumlah uang seharga _iced latte_ yang ia pesan.

 _Oh? Kenapa?_

 _Ia bahkan masih bisa bersikap sewajarnya seperti itu, setelah apa yang ia lihat kemarin._

Segera setelah aku menerima sejumlah uang yang ia berikan, aku beranjak untuk menyediakan pesanannya itu.

"Ini dia, iced latte-mu." Kataku seraya menyerahkan _iced latte_ pesanannya.

"Yoongi-ah!" Alih-alih mengambil minumannya, Seokjin justru mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja kasir dan hal itu cukup mengejutkanku.

"Apa?!"

"Mereka mengirimkanku _Galbi_ dari rumah. Ayo makan malam bersama setelah kau selesai bekerja." Kata Seokjin, ia akhirnya mengambil minumannya.

"T-tentu."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

"O-oke."

Mataku masih saja tertuju padanya yang bahkan sudah berbalik dan meninggalkan kasir.

 _Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah ia bersikap terlalu normal?_

 _Apa matanya sudah buta?_

.

.

.

Seusai _shift_ -ku berakhir, aku langsung menuju apartemen Seokjin untuk memenuhi ajakan makan malamnya. Alasan ia mengajakku pun, tentu saja karena aku yang akan memasak _Galbi_ itu untuknya.

"Ini dia." Kataku seraya meletakkan sepiring _Galbi_ dihadapan Seokjin, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Wah, sepertinya lezat!" Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Seokjin langsung mengambil sepotong _Galbi_ untuk kemudian ia santap. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari _Galbi_ masakan Yoongi! Kau harus terus masak untukku seperti ini, Yoongi- _ah_!"

 _Yah_ , kenapa juga aku harus? Padahal setahuku Seokjin lebih pandai memasak ketimbang aku. "Berhenti mengutukku, makan saja pelan-pelan."

"Tentu! Aku akan menikmatinya!"

Aku melirik Seokjin yang sedang menyantap _Galbi_ nya dengan lahap.

Betapa melegakan. Ia bersikap sewajarnya, sepertinya ia memang tak melihat yang kemarin. Hanya memikirkan itu saja, membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Kejelekanmu." Jawabku spontan, dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang datar.

"Ei, tak mungkin."

"Kau."

"Omong-omong, apa rulang rawannya belum selesai?" Tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar." Aku beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memeriksa tulang rawan yang Seokjin maksud.

"Hampir tidak ada yang bisa kau makan dari ini, kenapa kau begitu menyukainya? Padahal ini terlalu keras untuk dikunyah." Kataku sembari meletakkan sepiring tulang rawan itu di atas meja. "Ini dia, tulang rawanmu."

"Justru aku menyukai teksturnya yang keras." Jawab Seokjin sembari tersenyum. "Tidak menyenangkan hanya dengan memakan bagian yang lembut. Kau tahu, seperti ada tantangan bagiku untuk memakannya."

"Kau harus memegang tulangnya dengan benar dan mengunyah daging yang sedikit melekat perlahan, begitulah bagaimana kau memakannya." Seokjin mengambil salah satu tulang rawan di piring dan mulai memakannya. "Lalu kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan tersendiri ketika berhasil menelanjangi tulang itu." Sambung Seokjin setelah ia berhasil membersihkan tulang rawan itu dan memamerkannya.

Sedari tadi, aku hanya memakan _GalbiI_ , karena yang menikmati tulang rawan memang hanya Seokjin. "Kenikmatan macam apa itu. Kenapa pula kau berbicara seperti orang mesum?" Tanggapku ketika menyaksikannya menjelaskan kenikmatan tulang rawan seperti yang ia deskripsikan.

".. Belakangan ini, bukankah kau berbicara kepadaku semakin kasar?"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu atau aku yang akan menghabiskan _Galbi_ nya." Kataku, tanpa menghiraukan komentar Seokjin barusan.

Seokjin hanya diam dan menatapku.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali bersuara, "Yoongi-ah, apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba? Lagipula memangnya apa yang kusembunyikan darimu?"

"Bisa jadi sesuatu yang benar-benar kau jaga." Kata Seokjin lagi, "Seperti, mungkin ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyahuti, "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Apakah ada?"

"Lantas kenapa kalau memang ada?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat penasaran terhadap orang yang kau sukai.." Seokjin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sejenak, ".. Meningat kau tidak mengencani siapapun setelah Soohyun saat sekolah menengah."

Aku tak menjawab, hanya tatapan sinis yang kutujukan padanya.

"Apa, Yoongi-ah?" Lagi-lagi, ia menuntut jawaban.

"Ah, diam. Apa hubungannya masa lalu dengan pertanyaanmu?"

"Ayolah, kau bisa memberitahuku," Seokjin sedikit memajukan bibirnya, melancarkan _aegyo_ -nya padaku. "Tapi kenapa ada harus ada rahasia diantara kita?"

"Aku.. Hanya tak ibgin membicarakan itu. Berhentilah bertanya."

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakannya bahkan denganku sekalipun?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa~?"

"Makan saja makananmu."

Ternyata Seokjin masih belum menyerah, ia bahkan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak kusangka akan ditanyakan olehnya. "Apakah orang itu adalah seorang lelaki?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku spontan meghentikan kegiatan makanku.

"Itukah alasan mengapa kau tak ingin membicarakannya?"

Mataku membulat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, tanpa kusadari. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan.."

"Apa aku benar?"

"Berhentilah membicarakan omong kosong dan makan makananmu!" Kataku, sedikit membentak.

"Oh, jadi tentang kemarin," Masih belum puas dengan jawabanku, Seokjin kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau bermain dengan lubang pantatmu?

Ah..

Pertanyaanya itu membuatku bagai tersambar petir, membuatku seakan tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berbicara.

 _Dia melihatku._

 _Dia melihat semuanya._

"Siapa dia? Nama siapa yang kau sebutkan kemarin?" Seokjin menatapku dan terus saja melancarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

 _Dan dia mendengar semuanya._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **a** _ **Review**_ **, please?**


End file.
